The Bad Baudelaires
by torystory93
Summary: A parody of The Bad Beginning written by my nine year old brother.
1. The Bad Baudelaires

**Hi! This is torystory93, and this is the start of a story my little brother wanted to write. He's reading ASOUE right now, and he is really enjoying it. He's nine years old, so there will be some spelling and grammar errors. He hopes you enjoy his parody!**

The Baudelaire Orphans were a quite Unlucky family including their masterful parents. The oldest Baudelaire Violet is a terrible inventor every day she makes an invention that doesn't help their family at all.

The middle Baudeliare Klaus has a reading problem. Every day he reads a book that is 5 pages long It takes him 23 hours and 59 seconds to finish.

The youngest Baudelaire Sunny is a rabid dog that Bites everything she sees.

"Klaus guess what I made!" Violet says.

"What." Klaus says.

" A spiny THINGIY!" Violet yells.

" Violet why are you so dumb!" Klaus yells.

" Yah and you think your so smart Considering you read 5 pages a Day!" Violet yells.

WOOOF!

"OH NO ITS SUNNY!"


	2. The Explosion

"Run!" Violet yells. Moments, such as Their rabid dog sunny chasing after them makes it quite natural to people that consider the Baudelaires bad.

At the moment something unusual happened that you will consider bad. BOOOM!

" What was that?" Klaus asks.

"Is that chocolate?" Violet says.

"Yep that is definitely chocolate," If You ever consider chocolate raining upon your face you should start running.

" Shall we run now?"

"I think we shall."

The Bauldelaires are quite unfortunate considering chocolate raining upon them which is quite crazy. I shall add, The Baudelaires do not realize that their parents are riding the chocolate out of the town.


	3. The Letter

The Baudelaires' realize that the chocolate didn't damage anything at all but something is missing from their house,

"I can't recognize our house," Klaus says.

" Me either," Violet says.

"There it is" Klaus says.

"Ewww it's all covered in chocolate," Violet says.

They step into the door and see an unusual letter.

_" Dear Baudelaires, Me and Beatrice decided to leave you on your own because you have no talent at all and we are embarrassed, so we are going to change our name to the Boxers and your new parents will be Count Ogar and Esme Ogar so…. Ya."_

" I can't believe it" Violet says.

"Well the umm ogars will take care of us well right?" Klaus says.

"Ya I guess here sunny!" Violet says.

" Woof ,woof" The dog sunny appears with a piece of concret in its mouth with chocolate all over it. " So it says that the address is 1." Klaus says.

"That's weird," Violet says, "My favorite number is 1, What a conicidence! Let's get moving"

The Baudelaires do not realize that their parents will be really respectful and kind and they will live on with a good life.

**Hi! Please review my story!**


	4. The Ogars

**Hi Guys, this is jackstory I know I have been writing really short chapters but every chapter I will write a little more.**

The Baudelaires indeed have 1000,0000,0000$ with them so indeed that is a lot to people who consider the Baudelaires bad. " Here it is" Klaus says.

" This is a pretty house," Violet says.

The house had no stains or anything that made the house bad it was a huge mansion that was amazingly pretty and you probly though that the Ogars would have indeed an icky and unpretty house. " No Sunny stop biting the patio!" Violet yells.

" Don't mind that just keep looking at the house so it can be dramatic." Klaus says.

" I MISS MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Violet sceams and burst out into tears.

Moments in life such as The bad Baudelaires right now indeed is sad, " Lets just go inside ok," Klaus says.

" Ok lets go meet the Ogars." Violet says.

Woof, Woof. At this moment the Baudelaires realize that there lives wont be that bad after all. They knock at the door.

"Good evening, Baudelaires I am your new father Count Ogar and this is Ezme Ogar." Count Ogar says.

" Hi I'm Violet this is my brother Klaus and my dog sunny," Violet says. " Well, I will show you around the house Count you make dinner," Ezme says.

"Indeed what shall I make," Count Ogar says.

" Twinkes," Ezme says.

Woof woof? Sunny says.

" Twinkes are bread with yummy filling in it," Count Ogar says. Woof. If you ever consider twinkes good at dinner you will be fine with it if you don't consider twinkes good at dinner you wont be fine with it.

**I Have a prediction for you guys and girls to do. Do you think Baudelaires will have good rooms are bad rooms Jackstory.**


End file.
